


Thorns and Roses

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Ajax is his only friend, Beyond the Walls, David is kind of a controlling prick, Elias is shit, Escape, Eventual Smut, Futuristic, Keegan is a badass wilderness hobo, Keegan is protective of Logan, King - Freeform, Logan hates being inside the castle, Logan is a prince, Logan the pretty princess, M/M, More tags to be added, Parties, Princes, Queen - Freeform, Rating will go up, Royalty, Violence, War, bloodlines, but loves disobeying orders, castle - Freeform, everybody gets called by their first name, except for Kick, families, idk what else to add here, kingdom - Freeform, let's try this again, prince AU, royal lineage, sci-fan, slowburn romance, tribes, wtf even is his name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: You'd think a Prince could go wherever he pleases in his own kingdom, however that is not the case for Prince Logan.Trapped inside with clingy servants and an overprotective brother who is about to be King, Logan feels he is going to explode.He wants out. Out of the castle. Out of the walls. Just, out.So when one of his guards gives him the chance to leave, he takes it, excited for the world beyond his walls.He doesn't anticipate the consequences that follow.None of the cod characters belong to me, however, the plot and all original character's are mine.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts), [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts), [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts).



> Hello, it's me again. I have come bearing good news(and bad, see the end of the chapter for the explanation) I'm going to try to come back to these fics and finally finish them.
> 
> Starting with this one, I am going to be adding more descriptions, as well as changing some of the major and minor plot points. I will be adding more information that I didn't add in the beginning that I feel is necessary for the story, as well as removing anything I find unsatisfactory. 
> 
> I want to give you, the readers, the best experience possible when it comes to my works, and I feel that I have failed in this task. I appreciate all of you and thank you for all of your patience and understanding as you have stuck with me through this writing journey. 
> 
> Be prepared to notice some changes, as well as some new additional chapters.
> 
> I thank you again for all your patience and understanding and know that I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. Thank you.

* * *

A few thousand years ago, our world was filled with technology. 

Drones flew over the skies and kept their homes safe. 

Soldiers fought with weapons which rapidly fired small bits of lead, called bullets. 

Weapons of mass destruction were created to protect countries, and obliterate others. 

Machines took jobs away from them, allowing them to be lazy. 

They became so over confident in themselves and their capabilities, that they couldn't see the bigger picture. 

Different sides threatened the others, able to cause total annihilation with the push of a button. 

One day, the threats went too far, the buttons were pushed. 

Our world disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Slowly, mankind brought ourselves back from the brink of extinction. 

We built villages, and an economy. Kingdoms to rule them. 

We became whole again. 

There is a thin line between what's right, and what's wrong. On that fateful day, all parties thought they were right. 

You need to know when you're right, and when you're wrong. 

What to do, and when to do it. 

Not just jump at any sudden movement. 

That is the responsibility of being King. 


	2. Arrogance is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, lol, please forgive me? 
> 
> Not much was changed in this chapter, some descriptive details were added, along with fixed grammar. Next few chapters will be different.

* * *

**__Logan__ **

He had that nightmare again, the one he can never remember, yet always wakes him up in a cold sweat with hot tears burning his cheeks.

He sighs heavily, wincing as his body awakens, tension coursing through his bones.

He looks to the side, staring out of his balcony window as he allows his mind to wander, counting the stars splattered across the black sky, smiling at the soft glow of the town below him.

Knowing he can't fall back to sleep, he slips from the comfort of his warm bed, and grabs his robe.

Making his way to his wash basin, he dips his hands into the cool water, rubbing them along his cheeks, neck and arms.

Turning, he trots back to his nightstand to light a candle, grabbing a book along the way.

Curling back into his large bed, Logan opens it, keeping the candle in his hand.

Harsh wind howls against the windows, rattling them every time it gets quiet. If it weren't for the large walls keeping his father's empire safe, they all would have frozen to death already. Well, more than likely. Logan could never be sure.

As he flips through the pages, he finds himself unable to concentrate. In the morning, his older brother David would be crowned King, and he would become his royal advisor. He never really wanted to be a King, let alone have anything to do with his royal lineage. He'd much rather be down in the town, working his ass off to create a living for his family. It's hard labor, something he could probably never _actually_ do, but a man could dream, couldn't he?

He hated the idea of ruling. Ruling _terrified_ him, being a Prince was somehow worse. He could admit, that being a Prince had pros and cons. He could sleep in, he only had to train, read, and learn his histories. He could drink and eat as much as he wanted. However, the biggest rule that made him hate who he was the most, was the rule that he could never leave the Kingdom, and some days, he couldn't even leave the castle walls.

If he were to allow himself some honesty, he finds his predicament pitiful, pathetic, absolutely _shameful_.

A Prince unable to move anywhere without the explicit permission of his parents, how childish.

His parents are always telling him of the dangers outside these walls. Cold that will freeze you in minutes, monsters that will eat your flesh, dangers of unimaginable size.

 _Why can't I just take a peak_?

A knock on his door pulls him from his angry thoughts, and without answering, he sets his book down, standing to open the door. When he does, one of his personal body guards, Thomas, is standing there, an uncomfortable look on his aging face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks wearily, eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Shouldn't you be retired?" He retorts, offering a sly smirk before opening the door wider for the older man. "I can't sleep." He explains, shutting the door behind the Knight before plopping back down on his bed.

Thomas gazes at him curiously, taking a seat at the table by the window, nodding his head slowly as he scratches his bearded chin, more grey than brown.

Logan examines the man's clothes; a loose black tunic, brown pants, and raised boots, with a steel sword at his hip.

"No armor? Aren't you afraid of being attacked?" He asks, tone bored as he flips through his book.

Thomas chuckles softly at his concern, covering his mouth as he grins. "I only wear my armor during the day or when it is needed, and currently, I do not need to be wearing my armor, therefore I am not. Is that alright?" He crosses his arms, awaiting Logan's answer.

Logan leans against his back board, humming to himself. "I don't know. Can you truly protect me if you aren't covered head to toe in steel?"

Thomas stands, swinging his sword back and forth, showing off his form to the Prince. "I can still take down a man, even if it's just in my underwear!" He boasts, offering a grin to the boy.

Logan rolls his eyes, laughing still. "Alright, alright, just sit down. No one is here but you're embarrassing! No wonder David handed you to me." He mutters the last part, eyes downcast.

Thomas frowns at that. "Prince David is going to become King, he'll have the King's guard, I am no longer needed." He seems almost disappointed, ashamed that he hadn't been chosen for such an honor.

Logan pulls himself from his bed, sitting beside Thomas before resting his hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly. "Just because David does not need you, does not mean I do not. I _am_ an idiot, remember? Always getting injured or into trouble. I need someone to keep me in line. Suppose that's you, yes?" He chuckles, bumping Thomas's arm.

Thomas tenses, knowing the boy doesn't understand what he's doing, how he affects him. "Kick keeps me in line, and I keep you in line?"

Logan nods, grinning tiredly before yawning.

"You should really sleep, young Prince. Tomorrow is an exciting day." He says, resting one of his large hands on Logan's bicep.

Logan yawns once more, nodding as he stretches. He climbs back into his warm sheets, curling up. "I have trouble sleeping, you know this." He pouts sadly. "Can you at least stay with me? Just sit at the edge until I fall asleep?"

Thomas stares at him softly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiles at Logan. "Sure kid. I'll watch over you."

Logan smiles once more. He pulls his blankets up to his neck, lying there for a moment in silence, just staring at Thomas as he stares back.

Thomas puts a few more blankets on top of him, feeling a chill blow through the room. "I'll tend to the fireplace." He stands, doing as he says, adding a few more logs and poking at the coals.

When he returns, the young Prince is asleep, his blond lashes fluttering in his sleep.

Thomas sits beside him, brushing dirty blond strands from his soft face. As he watches Logan, he can't help but feel guilty. He simply stares, watching the boy sleep, not moving. He shouldn't, he knows he shouldn't, he did the same thing with David and look where it got him.

Deep down though, he thinks it's a part of his nature. To like pretty men.

Thomas leans forward, placing a soft kiss to Logan's temple, praying he doesn't wake. When he pulls away, the boy's eyes are still closed, allowing Thomas to release a sigh of relief. "Sweet dreams, little Prince." He stands, locking Logan's door as he goes.

He makes his way down the corridor, unable to keep his mind from wandering. When he finally reaches his own quarters, he spots Kick sitting at the table, sipping on a random whiskey.

"Is he back to sleep?" He asks, tone low and rough.

Thomas nods, sighing to himself as he sits across from him. "I think he's just nervous for tomorrow."

Kick nods slowly, humming to himself. "Kid doesn't know what he's up against."

Thomas furrows his brows, staring at Kick curiously as the man keeps his gaze down. "Beg your pardon?" He asks, crossing his arms as he stares at Kick, still not receiving an answer.

"Doesn't matter. Let us get some rest as well, shall we? Goodnight, Thomas." He stands, leaving Thomas at the table as he climb into his bed.

Thomas sits there a while, confusion evident on his face as he stares down at his hands. Eventually he too sleeps, preparing for tomorrow, and every day after.

~~~

In the morning, Thomas is awoken by soft hands shaking him.

"Get up you oaf! You're the one supposed to be waking _me_ up! Not the other way around." Logan's warm voice snaps.

He looks drowsily up at the Prince, smirking at his flustered frown, the look making something stir inside of him.

"I'm up." He grunts, quickly changing into a clean tunic and pants. "Would you mind helping me with my armor?" He asks when he notices Logan still standing by his bed.

Logan watches him carefully, squinting his eyes. "Afterwards you have to help me dress." With that, he helps Thomas tighten his straps, making sure everything is in the right place.

When his sword is sheathed, Logan immediately drags him back to his bedroom.

"Kick left early, therefore he cannot help me. I know David is more important this morning, but still." He frowns for a moment. "Then again, you are quicker." He removes black trousers from his dresser, as well as a black undershirt.

Thomas sits in the corner as he dresses, waiting for the more complicated items.

"Oh damn." Logan fumbles with a clasp on his belt, forcing Thomas to stand and help him.

He curses the thoughts that wander through his mind with his hands so close to Logan.

When he's finished, Logan grabs his cape and over shirt, snatching his boots along the way.

Thomas helps finish dressing him, making sure everything appears neat and Prince-like. He adjusts the cape so it'll flow properly, and adjusts his boots to the best fit.

When Logan faces his full body mirror near his dresser, he sighs. "I look a bit like my mother."

Thomas chuckles, enjoying how the intricate gold patterns along his left shoulder and sleeve compliment his black outfit.

"I think you look wonderful."

Logan nods in approval, a grin spreading on his soft cheeks. "Good! Mom will be pleased." He gives a little twirl, enjoying how his cape glides around his ankles.

"Your crown?" Thomas holds out the thin, gold band, rubies and sapphires laid within the intricately carved patterns.

Logan places it on his head, adjusting it every so often. "I look like a Prince." He chuckles sadly, his eyes suddenly sinking, along with his smile.

"What's wrong?"

He faces Thomas, a frown on his soft lips. "I look like a Prince." Without explaining himself, he takes up his own steel sword, attaching it to his hip before opening his oak door. "Shall we?"

Thomas leads the way, guiding the young Prince down the many corridors and stairs leading to the throne room. When they arrive outside, David is there, in a similar outfit as Logan's.

Instead of black, he's wearing a pure white outfit, gold flowers and and vines along both his shoulders and sleeves. He wears a matching white cape, with a gold underside, like Logan's.

Logan walks to his older brother, chuckling as he fumbles with his sword.

"Fell off again?" He takes it from his brother.

"I can do it, Logan." His voice is gentle though, allowing Logan to adjust his belt and slide in his sword.

"Nothing wrong with receiving help, David." He clips the sword in, smiling proudly. "There!"

David gives it a jiggle, before grinning.  
"Thank you, Logan." They both smile at each other, David's lingering longer than normal.

"Are you ready?" They turn to their mother, dressed in black like her youngest. Gold leaves and patterns cover the entirety of her outfit, glittering like lava in the dim candlelight.

She wears a tight fitting over shirt like Logan's, however it continues down like a dress, split into three parts with the largest in the back. Her black trousers and knee high boots are visible behind the two pieces in the front.

"Your father is in another room, waiting to be announced. Simon will announce us one by one, and then, David, you will enter. Grand and proud!" Their mother tightens her fists, raising them as she grins. "I'm so proud of both of you." Elaine places chaste kisses to both their foreheads, sighing softly. "Just because I knew this day would come, does not mean I would be any more prepared." Wiping a stray tear, she straightens David's cape and Logan's crown. "Are you ready?" She asks.

"King Elias Walker!" Simon's voice echoes from the room beside them, sending anxiety down Logan's spine.

"I love you." She whispers, kissing Logan's temple while Thomas opens the door for her.

"Queen Elaine Walker!"

She glides out, joining her husband by his throne, kissing him as he pulls her against him.

"Prince Logan Walker!" Logan tries to hide his anxiety, praying no one sees his shaky legs as he makes his way to his mother.

"At long last, Prince David Walker!"

Their people scream and cheer as David steps onto the platform, nodding and bowing to his people.

 _Suck up._ Is all Logan can think, as he tries not to chuckle. Elaine steps back, guiding Logan with her as two Bishops and an Archbishop make their way onto the stage, a pillow with a crown in the second Bishop's hand.

Elias backs away slightly, his side to the crowd as he looks to David. "David, my son-" All three Bishops pause by the throne. "kneel."

David does as he's commanded, his left knee resting against the floor.

"My eldest son, the heir to my empire. Today marks the day where one man steps down, so another can lead."

David keeps eye contact with his father, a stern expression on both their faces.

"They look like they have to shit." He whispers, chuckling to himself.

" _Mother_!" He yelps when she pinches his ass.

" _Silence_." She demands.

"My son, today is the day you become King." He takes the gold crown off the pillow, examining the different jewels.  
Eight triangular spikes rise from the top, rubies in each center. "From this day forth, do you swear to protect your kingdom from all threats, both within the walls and out?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to always place your people before your own needs?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to produce an heir, providing future generations with the protection they need?"

David glances at Thomas, a strange exchange of looks passing between them before he returns his gaze to his father. "I swear."

"Then I welcome you, King David, long may you reign."

"Long may he reign." They all chant, the words foreign and heavy on Logan's lips.

When David stands, the crown atop his head, the crowd gathered in their throne room erupts into cheers.  
As different people meet with David, congratulating him and doing whatever they do, Logan realizes he hasn't seen Kick. He looks around, curiosity getting the better of him.

When all eyes are on David, he sneaks away, looking for the man. "Kick?" He looks down the corridor he had been waiting in, following it towards the kitchen where he hears voices.

"No one has told him?"

_That's Kick's voice!_

"We wanted to wait, afraid of what would happen if he knew."

 _Mom_? He sneaks closer, peeking into the kitchen, nearly screaming when he sees a dead body.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell is that?_

He looks closer, noticing it looks different, larger than an average man.

The body is fucking _huge_.

"Logan should know! After all, he has the biggest part in all of this. He deserves to know!" Kick hisses, kicking at the corpse. "These bastards are getting closer. Obviously they are more confident. Had I not spotted the prick, surely it would have caused more serious repercussions!"

_Why is he calling that man an it?_

He moves quietly, trying to get a better vantage point. When he finds a good spot to see the man's face, he freezes. Blood coats his entire bare torso, his muscles practically _bulging_ from his skin. When he looks at the man's face, an uncomfortable terror settles into his stomach.

Sharp canines protrude from his mouth. Both raised and colored markings run along his neck and chest, as well as bits of metal sticking out from his eyebrows, septum, and lips. His eyes are open, dead black irises staring at him.

"Logan deserves to know what happened seventeen years ago!" That pulls him from the corpse, watching as Kick's face reddens.

" _Soon_." His mother speaks, watching the corpse uneasily.

"How soon? When they steal children from their homes? When their armies bombard our gates? When their King claims your youngest?!"

A sharp slap echoes through the kitchen, startling Logan.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your God damn mouth shut!" Kick remains silent as Elaine glares at him. "Get this body out of my sight, and out of my kitchen. And so help me _God_ , if I find out you have told Logan _anything_ , I will personally feed you to their King, do you understand?"

Kick nods his head, keeping it lowered.

"Good. Dismissed." She storms from the kitchen, leaving them in silence.

He refuses to move, afraid he'll make a noise.

"Thomas!" A few moments later, Thomas jogs into the kitchen, pausing.

"Is that..?"

"Yes." Kick grabs the body under the shoulders. "We'll take the secret pathway to sneak it out of the castle and back into the wilderness. Help me?"

Thomas stares for a moment, before grabbing his ankles.

"On three."

When the two Knights have left, Logan sneaks away, trying to head to the library when he is stopped by his mother.

"Sweetheart, what're you doing out here?" She furrows her brows suspiciously.

"I was- I was heading to the library. I'm not the biggest fan of large crowds so I wanted to sneak away."

Her tense shoulders relax as she nods knowingly. "Come celebrate with your brother, you can read later, yes?"

He wants to protest, her stern look being the only thing stopping him. "Yes, mother." He says defeatedly, allowing himself to be guided into the large dining hall, where the boisterous sounds of his brother's celebration drown out his worries.

"Logan!" David stands, chalice of ale in his hand. "Come! Come and feast! Here, I saved you some boar!" He sets some on the plate beside him, grinning widely.

Logan takes his seat, anxiety causing him to shiver as everyone's watching him.

"To your new King!" David cheers, earning a scowl and a head shake from their father, who sits beside him. "And to his new royal advisor." He grips Logan's shoulder tightly, squeezing it.

"Let's celebrate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know not much has changed in this chapter, but much more will be done soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Now, for the bad news. Many of you may have already noticed that I deleted a few of my stories. I will eventually write Prințul Osândiților again, just not right now. I'll continue it when I've completed some of my currents WIP first. 
> 
> The Tame and The Flame isn't coming back. I've repeated multiple times that I couldn't stand it, I hated it, and that I had no will or motivation to write it. It was a burden that i was struggling with for so long, and I didn't have the courage to delete it until now.  
> I like some of the ideas, I like some of the plot points, but I executed it poorly and regret ever publishing it.  
> One day I will return with a werewolf fic, as I'm obsessed with the idea, but for now, I'm done. I won't be bringing it back. I have the entire work saved in my files, that way I can pull some ideas directly from it for a future Werewolf fic I have planned (that may have actual A/B/O dynamics in it.) 
> 
> I'm so sorry for those of you who loved this fic. It was the first thing I wrote for this fandom, and I know a lot of you loved it. I'm sorry. Life has seriously kicked me down, and it was the pushing point for me to delete it. Once again, it's never coming back. I know I left a lot of you hanging, so I'll give a brief summary of what happened in a One-Shot I'll post within the next few days. 
> 
> I hope you understand, and once again, I'm sorry. 
> 
> The Tame and The Flame is currently the only fic I won't bring. I intend to finish all the others.


End file.
